


I Asked You First

by searchingwardrobes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fitzsimmons inspired, Proposals, Star Wars easter eggs, season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingwardrobes/pseuds/searchingwardrobes
Summary: "Emma, don't turn around, but it's me." A little ficlet inspired by the last episode of Agents of Shield that had some epic Fitzsimmons. Fitz's little speech to Simmons when she couldn't hear him reminded me of Captain Swan. Thus, this story was born . . .  No need to be familiar with Agents of Shield to enjoy this story, however.





	I Asked You First

**Author's Note:**

> * Anyone else also ship Fitzsimmons? They are so cute, and have been put through so much angst just like CS. And how many ships have their shipping name written from the get-go into the show? I mean, seriously. Anyway, those of you who watch AoS will hopefully see how that last episode impacted this one. And if you don't watch AoS, hopefully you'll still enjoy this.  
> * This is canon divergent right after the dirigible shows up in Storybrooke in season 6.

              Captain Killian Jones had learned, in all of his years of pirating, how to adapt to any and every situation. If he needed to seem a little too cocky, he could manage that. If he needed to lay on the charm, he could do that too. Cora had said his pretty face could only get him so far, but it had gotten him quite a lot, including from her. Yet he could also be cold and cruel if that’s what it took.

              At least, he used to.

              But he isn’t that man anymore, and the current situation he finds himself in calls for just that kind of persona. A person who long ago has let go of any kind of moral compass. Who sees violence as entertainment and human beings as trinkets. Killian has never been able to stomach that sort of thing, if he’s being completely honest. He could pretend, put on an act, but he’s never, even in his darkest hour, been able to accept the trafficking of human flesh. And now he finds it difficult to even pretend.

              “I’ve never seen you nervous,” Henry hisses into his ear.

              The lad’s only thirteen, and he isn’t squirming as much as Killian is. It’s probably just his naiveté that he doesn’t see the degradation just beneath the surface of this opulent dinner party. The women are dressed in lace and satin, laughing as they sip champagne. The men flirt and smoke with expensive ivory pipes. Other women, dressed in simple gossamer gowns float among them, serving decadent morsels on silver trays. They are all beautiful, healthy, their gowns floating prettily against their ankles, yet these women are no mere servants. The guests eye these women as much as they eye the food, and it turns Killian’s stomach.

              “I don’t like this,” Killian whispers back to Henry. _I never have._

              “Look, I know this is hard for you, but this will work.” Henry is pretty good at this subterfuge, talking to Killian without turning his head to look at him.

              Killian mumbles his next words as he sips his champagne. “How can you be so sure? I haven’t even seen her yet.”

              “It’s just like in _Return of the Jedi_ when Leia shows up disguised as a bounty hunter to save Han Solo. Just play the part. You’re Captain Hook, terror of the high seas, and you need a companion for the long, lonely nights.”

              Killian almost chokes on his champagne. To Henry, this is exciting. But to the lonely little slave boy that still makes up a tiny part of Killian Jones, there isn’t anything about this that isn’t nauseating.

              Suddenly, a flash of blonde enters the room, and Killian swallows his champagne thickly. He watches her, his lovely Swan, practically float around the room offering refreshments to the guests. He doesn’t miss the way these pigs practically salivate over her beauty and her figure, and it’s everything he can do not to plunge into the crowd, hook swinging. He knows he shouldn’t stare, but he can’t seemed to stop himself.

              “There she is,” Henry whispers unnecessarily.

              Killian turns to the lad who is posing as his cabin boy. He inclines his head as he speaks to the young man, “Go mill about. See what our competitions is.” He doesn’t attempt to lower his voice, the directive makes perfect sense under the circumstances.

              Henry narrows his eyes, and leans forward, speaking in a low voice, “You know you can’t talk to her.”

              When Killian responds, it’s laced with every bit of the Captain in him. “I said leave me be.”

              Henry withers slightly, then raises an eyebrow as if to say, _Oh, I get it. Stay in character._ Killian arches a brow in response, and feels a bit less guilty about snapping at the boy. He scurries off, and Killian is free to make his way as surreptitiously as possible towards Emma. She doesn’t raise her head, and thus doesn’t see him. When he gets nearer to her, her back is to him as she fills her tray with fruits and cheeses from a buffet along the wall. Killian comes within two feet of her. He longs to touch her, but he knows that would be folly. Instead, he begins to speak to her softly.

              “Emma, don’t turn around, but it’s me.” She doesn’t so much as flinch, and he grins. There always was a little pirate in her. “I’ve found you, like I always do. And remember right after that dirigible came flying into town? You said we were cursed, that fate didn’t seem to want us to be happy. But, Emma, look at all our love has overcome. The way I see it, if our love can transcend time and realms and even death, then fate can do what it wants. That kind of love can never be overcome.” He takes a deep breath before continuing. He can’t believe he’s about to say this, especially here and now, but the moment just seems right. “So marry me, Emma. As soon as we get back to Storybrooke. Let’s not wait another day –“

              “Is something wrong here?”

              Killian tenses at the voice behind him. He knows that voice – Hyde. How had he let himself get so completely lost in his romantic declarations? But Emma, Emma doesn’t just tense as she turns from the buffet. No, her eyes widen and she barely suppresses a gasp as her gaze lands on Killian. He suddenly realizes she hadn’t known until that moment that he was there. She hadn’t heard a word he had said. How was that possible?

              Killian shutters his expression and watches as Emma does the same, lowering her eyes to the floor like a dutiful servant.

              “I asked your servant a question,” Killian blusters loudly, gesturing towards Emma scornfully, “and she completely ignored me.”

              “Oh,” Hyde answers simply. He pulls a small box from his jacket pocket and presses a button in its center. Emma shakes her head, stumbles slightly, then rubs her temple briefly.

              “Magic?” Killian asks.

              Hyde chuckles drolly. “Hardly. Magic is the label of the ignorant. This is science. A neurological inhibitor. When it’s on, she can’t hear or even fully function cognitively. But I think she’ll behave for the rest of the party.”

              Hyde nods at Killian as if to say he can now ask his question. Killian racks his brain, trying in vain to slip into the role of a wealthy pirate captain looking to purchase a slave. It’s difficult to do with Emma’s jade green eyes piercing him. Her gaze seems to communicate a million things without words: _I’m okay. Do what you have to do. I understand._ And above all – _I love you_.

              Killian hitches his thumb in his belt loop and leans backwards slightly. He cocks his head as he gives her a once over with a heated stare. Then he runs his tongue salaciously over his lower lip and arches a brow.

              “What type of lass are you? Demure? Feisty? In the bedroom, I mean.”

              He expects Emma to raise her eyebrows in humor at his persona or perhaps make a snappy reply or roll her eyes. He is entirely shocked when her cheeks burn bright red and her eyes well up with tears. She turns her gaze away and stutters, “I – I don’t know what you mean, sir.”

              Her voice comes out small and timid, and even though he knows she’s putting on an act just as he is, it still makes him feel like the lowest scum on earth. Hyde just laughs with a deep booming sound.

              “Well, sir, if this one isn’t to your liking, there are plenty more.” Hyde runs his knuckles along Emma’s cheek, and Killian’s jaw clenches involuntarily. Emma shudders away from Hyde’s touch, but when her eyes lock on Killian’s, there is a mixture of fire and mischief there. “But I have found that sometimes breaking in the delicate ones is much more fun.”

              Killian swallows the bile rising in his throat and forces a smile as Hyde walks away. He turns to Emma, and his mouth falls open. Her lips twitch up into a half-grin.

              “Emma, these people need more refreshments!” Hyde orders from across the room, and the moment is broken.

              But Emma glances over her shoulder once as she walks away, and it causes Killian’s heart to buoy up with hope. Henry is suddenly at his side, slightly breathless.

              “Did you talk to her?”

              “Not exactly,” Killian mutters. “Did you learn anything?”

              Henry nods grimly. “We’ve got a little setback. I thought you could outbid everyone easily, but Phileas Fogg is here.”

              “Who the bloody hell is that?”

              “ _Around the World in 80 Days_? Guy who had so much money a trip around the world was like a walk in the park? Big time gambler with unending amount of cash?” Henry shrugs at Killian’s still confused expression. “Guess you never read that story.”

              “No. Perhaps his real persona is a bit different? Not quite so . . . wealthy?”

              Henry shakes his head, his brow creasing with concern. “Sorry, not from all the whispers I heard the second in he walked in the room. Worse? He has his eye on mom. Asked about her by name. Apparently he’s heard rumors that she has magic.”

              “That’s it,” Killian spits out, “change of plans. We grab your mom and fight our way out of here.”

              “No,” Henry argues, “just stick to the plan, okay? We’re outmanned, and mom doesn’t have her magic, remember?”

              Killian’s eyes light up as he catches Emma’s gaze across the room. “Correction lad, she does have it. Hyde was apparently either unaware of it, or skeptical that it actually existed. The contraption he was using to control her? He turned it off.” Emma looks away, falling in line demurely with the rest of the slaves heading to the kitchen. “Just follow my lead. And your mother’s.”

              Henry groans. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

                            *********************************************************

              Making cocky, nauseatingly pretentious conversation around the dinner table is wearing on Killian’s nerves. Just when he thinks he can’t take one more long, boring story about a hunting expedition, Emma’s eyes catch his briefly as she slides a plate before the woman across from him. As his Swan slowly stands, Killian sees her slip a knife into the voluminous sleeves of her dress. He tips up his mouth at one corner in a tiny grin. _I love you._ She shrugs surreptitiously. _I know._

              Everything after that goes fairly quickly. Killian is up and out of his seat in a flash, cutlass slicing through the air. He has Hyde down on his back in an instant, his little box crushed under Killian’s heel. Henry is holding his own with his sword as well, and Emma is flinging magic with almost childlike glee. Then they are racing down the street towards the docks, the sails of the Jolly Roger a welcome sight ahead.

              “You know,” Emma says, panting, “I’m really over this whole being separated thing.”

              “I agree love,” Killian quips as he guides her around some barrels in a crowded alleyway, “I say we do everything in our power to prevent it in the future.”

              “Okay then,” Emma agrees, yanking his hook and pulling him closer, “marry me. As soon as we get home.”

              He cups her face and runs his thumb across her cheek as she smiles tenderly up at him. “Okay, Swan.” Then he pulls her to him, and they kiss passionately, the rest of the world fading away.

              “Ahem,” Henry clears his throat, rolling his eyes, “can you guys make out later? Like, when we’ve gotten the hell away from here?”

              “Hey kid,” Emma scolds, “language!”

              Henry just grins cockily, “If you don’t want me cussing, then stop leaving me alone with the pirate.”

              Emma shakes her head and laughs merrily as they race up the gangplank of the Jolly Roger. Once they’ve hoisted anchor and are well on their way, Killian pulls Emma close once again. He bends his head to kiss her, but pauses, his lips hovering over hers.

              “You know, just for the record, I did ask you first.”

              Emma’s brow furrows in confusion. “What?”

              “To marry me. I asked you first.” He chuckles and gestures awkwardly with his hook. “You just couldn’t hear me because of the . . . you know, the brain box . . . thingy.”

              Emma laughs again, shaking her head. “Figures.” Then she yanks him close for a kiss deep enough to curl even Captain Hook’s toes.

              She’s a pirate indeed.


End file.
